mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Cheerful
Mr. Cheerful is the forty-third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Never has Mr. Cheerful been without a smile. From breakfast in the morning to his bath at night. He was even happy when it rained! When he met Mr. Funny, he was so happy that he pulled off a funnier face than he usally does. One day, he runs into Little Miss Splendid who begins to smile, but then complains about Mr. Cheerful not raising his hat. For the first time in his life, Mr. Cheerful lost his smile--and blushed bright red. Miss Splendid finally talks him into raising his hat, showing the total of only three hairs on his head. Miss Splendid tells Mr. Cheerful that it is his big bright smile that everyone loves, not how many hairs he has on his head. So from that day on, Mr. Cheerful was once again, never without a smile. And everyone he passes leaves with a smile. Theres only one thing left to say... hats off to Mr. Cheerful! Voice Actors *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) Trivia *He may have a crush on Little Miss Giggles. Counterparts * Cheer Bear (Care Bears, both are cheerful, but Cheer is a girl and Mr. Cheerful is a Boy), * Mole (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, both are cheerful and wear hats), * Kilala (Kilala Princess, both are cheerful), * Maurice (Beauty and the Beast, both are cheerful), * Trixie (Toy Story 3, both are cheerful), * James (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Charlotte (Making Fiends, both wear blue on heads and are cheerful), * Pops (Regular Show, both are cheerful), * Mouse (Animal Mechanicals, both are cheerful), * Toby (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Mario (Super Mario Bros., both are cheerful), * Dee Jay (Super Street Fighter II, both have a upbeat personality), * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Sora (Kingdom Hearts, both are cheerful), * Zack Fair (Final Fantasy 7, both are cheerful), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Mr. Jolly (Playdays, both have a word that means happy in their names), * Felicia (Darkstalkers, both are cheerful), * Brian the Snail (The Magic Roundabout, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Stephen the Rocket (The Railway Series, both are jolly), * Kipper the Dog (Namesake series, both are cheerful and orange), * Mr. Mole (Franklin the Turtle, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Mr. Cheerful (Yogi's Gang, both are cheerful and have the same name), * Lippy the Lion (Hanna-Barbera, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Whiff (Thomas and Friends, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Goofy (Disney, both are cheerful), * Sir Jeffrey and Chlowey (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are cheerful), * Terence the Tractor (The Railway Series, both are orange and cheerful.) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are cheerful), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series, both are cheerful), * Bubs (Homestar Runner, both are orange and happy), * Oscar Orange (Letterland, both are round and orange), * Henry (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Abby Cadabby (Mikayla's Words Sesame Street, both are cheerful), * Yukari Tamura (Mikayla's Words 2013, both are cheerful), * Ernie (Sesame Street, both are orange and cheerful), * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats, both are orange and cheerful), * Blossom Flowerpot (Lalaloopsy, both are cheerful). * Princeton (Avenue Q, both are cheerful and orange) * Pingu (Pingu, both are cheerful) * Fozzie Bear (The Muppets, both are quite cheerful and orange) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder, both are happy, orange and wear a hat) * Porter (The Railway Series, both are cheerful) * Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are orange and cheerful) * Blue Moon (MikaylaLand Tales, both are cheerful, but Blue Moon is a girl and Mr. Cheerful is a boy) * Ambrosia The Unicorn (Stretchkins, both are cheerful) * Abney and Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, all three are cheerful) * Raggles (Evithing's Rosie, both are cheerful) * Puffin (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are cheerful) * Joy (Inside Out, both are cheerful) Category:Mr. Men series Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1990 introduces International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Joyeux (French), Meneertje Blij (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Κεφάτος (Greek), 開心先生 (Taiwan) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Funny *Little Miss Splendid Title character other appearances Mr. Cheerful also appears in: *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat(TV) *Mr. Dizzy Promises The Moon(TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV)(cameo) *Mr Brave goes Ghost-Hunting! (cameo) See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1990 introduces